Platinum Team
| branch = | type = Special forces | role = | size = 3–7 | partof = : | garrison = | nickname = | motto = | mascot = | equipment = | battles = : Battle of Lares : Battle of Gliese 581 g : Battle of Isis : Battle of Vector : Battle of Daybreak : Operation Squall : Second Battle of New Bridgewater : Raid on Baltimore Battle of Installation 06 | disbanded = | currentcommander = Richard-077 | notablecommanders= Anne-003 Dominic-094 }} Platinum Team is a unit. History Battle of Lares SPARTANs were selected from the and to be designated as the Platinum Team. The new SPARTAN team was deployed on Lares, an outer colony, to defend it from a relatively small Covenant force. By the time the SPARTANs arrived, a quarter of the entire colony had already been decimated. narrowly saves Teresa Almonte from death]] The SPARTANs first searched the destroyed towns for any survivors, but Dom-094 found one. Once the civilian was safely escorted to an arrived , the SPARTANs swept into the larger cities, effectively driving back the Covenant with their teamwork, changing the tides of the ground battle. In orbit, the UNSC fleet of Lares narrowly destroyed the entire Covenant invasion at the cost of twenty-three out of thirty-two ships. After the battle, the individual members of the Platinum Team were sent on separate missions, most of them not seeing each other for another several decades. Battle of Gliese 581 g ]]Multiple ships escaped from a Covenant armada to Gliese 581 g. Predicting a Covenant attack, the colony's naval forces mobilized, and the Platinum Team members were called to defend, being placed in pairs on different . A Covenant armada of forty warships arrived as anticipated, and began unleashing infantry to board the platforms and other UNSC ships. Eventually, the SPARTANs left their respective stations and piloted starfighters against before landing on the planet's surface to drive away Covenant ground forces. On the ground, they were joined by Ryan-A022. During the battle, had intercepted a Covenant transmission regarding an artifact called the Contumacy. The Covenant themselves knew little of the relic, but it required three key pieces to unlock. A map on the locations of all three pieces along with the artifact itself were within an underground Forerunner structure on the planet. fight through the Gliese 581 g complex.]]Being the closest to the location, Rick-077, Dom-094, and Sam-015 were sent to the structure while the rest of the team continued to defend the planet from the Covenant. In the struggle against , the SPARTANs obtained the map first, and Dom-094 volunteered to carry it. The other two SPARTANs escorted Dom-094 out of the complex and to a pelican, but were not fast enough to get to the ride themselves, as the pelican was sustaining heavy fire. Dom-094 was forced to leave his friends behind. Through the orders of an unnamed minister, the sangheili captured the SPARTANs for interrogation. The map was delivered to the [[UNSC Alexandra|UNSC Alexandra]]. Before the ''Yamato'' class destroyer was ready to slipspace to the nearest key piece of the Contumacy, a distress signal left by Sam-015's helmet was traced to a Covenant battleship. With the help of a , a , and a , the Alexandra provided offensive pressure on the battleship in order to allow the SPARTANs to board. In the battleship, the SPARTANs fought their way through the bridge. Annie-003, Maurice-148, Andrew-067, and Ryan-A022 held off the Covenant forces while Dom-094 went to the cell blocks to free Rick-077 and Sam-015. The latter three SPARTANs found the armor of Rick-077 and Sam-015, and subsequently the technology. After Andrew-067 managed to kill the shipmaster, all of the SPARTANs were able to reunite and escape to the nearest hangar bay. The SPARTANs stole a and flew back to the Alexandra. Battle of Isis Battle of Vector Battle of Daybreak Operation Squall Second Battle of New Bridgewater Raid on Baltimore Battle of Installation 06 Team Composition It should be noted that those listed as MIA have all been confirmed KIA as of the 2570s. Initial assembly Post Human-Covenant War